ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate SpaceGodzilla
Ultimate SpaceGodzilla is a character in Rise of The Dark Cross and Ultras' Bizarre Adventure created by BigD2003 and FlurrTheGamerMixel. He's the fifth Capsule Monsters of Ultraman Tiga in the UBA series. Personality Ultimate SpaceGodzilla is a cheerful and helping monster, who will do anything to defeat being in the likes of Malicious Bullmark Eleking, however he's also kind of a trickster and makes fun of his opponents, such as chuckling when he absorbs MBE's beam. The Rise of the Dark Cross 2 Ultimate SpaceGodzilla is a simple villain, his personality not being too developed due to him only appearing as a minion of the Core. History Rise of The Dark Cross Rise of The Dark Cross 2 Ultimate SpaceGodzilla first appears as a normal SpaceGodzilla in this sequel roleplay as a minion of the Dark Cross. He laters fuse with Pris-Ma to become Ultimate SpaceGodzilla and battles the heroes before being defeated. Later, SpaceGodzilla appears as Armored SpaceGodzilla, having apparently been rebuilt by the Core. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Into The Altiverse A different variation of Ultimate SpaceGodzilla appeared during the final battle with Malicious Bullmark Eleking, when Ultraman Tiga summoned Ultimate SpaceGodzilla to aid the heroes in battle. He punched Malicious Bullmark Eleking in the face multiple times. Both Malicious Bullmark Eleking and Ultimate SpaceGodzilla went Super Sayian to battle and Malicious Bullmark Eleking fired his Super Omega Death Laser of Death and Destruction at SUSG however he absrobed it and chuckled. Malicious Bullmark Eleking transformed into SHORT DE ARMS form and fired his Super Omega Killer Doom OP Death Laser of Death and Destruction at him however Ultraman Shining Neo Saga blocked the beam and wiped Malicious Bullmark Eleking from existence. SUSG fused with SNS and became a MonsArmor. As the battle progressed MBE transformed into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God form and SUSG separated from SNS and transformed into Shining Shining Super Saiyan Beyond, SSGSSGSSGMBE fired his Super Special High Grade Type Two Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Super Omega Killer Doom Cyber Super Ultimate OP Death Laser of Death and Destruction and Ultimate DESTRUTORION at SSSSBUSG only for it to be absorbed. After that Shining Shining Super Saiyan Beyond Ultimate Space Godzilla fired his Ultimate Shining Shining Super Saiyan Beyond Corona Beam at Malicious Bullmark Eleking, seemingly killing him...... but not for long.... Forms - Armored= Armored SpaceGodzilla Ultimate SpaceGodzilla's cybernetic form. *'Height': ??? *'Length': ??? *'Weight': ??? :;Abilities * Armored SpaceGodzilla presumably has all the same abilities as Ultimate SpaceGodzilla. - Super= Super Ultimate SpaceGodzilla Ultimate SpaceGodzilla's empowered form. This form is exclusive to UBA. *'Height': 130m *'Length': 240m *'Weight': 90,000 tons :;Abilities *'Power Up' : By screaming, USG can transform into his final ultimate form. *'Flight' : SUSG can fly, well technically it's levitation. *'Absorb' : SUSG can absorb energy attacks, such as Malicious Bullmark Eleking's Super Omega Death Laser of Death and Destruction. *'Fusion' : SUSG can fuse with Ultraman Shining Neo Saga to become a MonsArmor. *'Reversal' : SUSG can reverse things and prevent them from happening, this can be considered a form of reality bending. - SSSSB= Shining Shining Super Saiyan Beyond Ultimate SpaceGodzilla Ultimate SpaceGodzilla's final and most powerful form. This form is exclusive to UBA. *'Height': 150m *'Length': 260m *'Weight': 100,000 tons :;Abilities *'Flight' : SSSSBUSG can fly, well technically it's levitation. *'Absorb' : SSSSBUSG can absorb energy attacks, such as Malicious Bullmark Eleking's Super Special High Grade Type Two Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Super Omega Killer Doom Cyber Super Ultimate OP Death Laser of Death and Destruction and Ultimate DESTRUTORION. *'Ultimate Shining Shining Super Saiyan Beyond Corona Beam' : An extremely overpowered beam that can kill Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Malicious Bullmark Eleking. - MonsArmor= Ultimate SpaceGodzilla Armor Ultimate SpaceGodzilla's form in which he is a suit of armor. This form is exclusive to UBA. *'Height': Big enough to be worn by an Ultraman. *'Weight': 3,000 tons :;Abilities *'Durability' : The MonsArmor can increase the durability of its wearer. *'Crystal Manipulation' : The wearer can manipulate crystals. *'Ultimate Corona Beam' : A powerful orange beam fired from the blaster-arm, it is not as powerful as SSSSBUSG's Ultimate Shining Shining Super Saiyan Beyond Corona Beam though. *'Energy Blasts' : Orange energy blasts fired rapidly from the blaster-arm. }} Trivia * Although Flurrthegamermixel introduced a SpaceGodzilla into ROTDC, it was BigD2003 who gave the monster his Ultimate form and made him an overpowered mess this powerful. ** At one point, Ultimate SpaceGodzilla was so stupidly overpowered that Shining Shining Zero failed to destroy him using his Shining Shining Wide Zero Shot at full power despite using the attack multiple times. * The designs for Ultimate SpaceGodzilla's Normal, Super, and MonsArmor forms were created by Furnozilla. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:BigD2003 Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Godzilla Monsters Category:OP Characters